A Normal Day with Chrom
by Daniel-Daz
Summary: Just a normal day with Chrom. Nothing special.. or is it? Maybe a special reunion? -This takes place after the war- (First fanfic and first one-shot.) Rated T just in case. :)


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Fire Emblem Series. I think Nintendo does.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon outside. The skies of Ylisse were brightly shining as the day started. A certain male tactician was running through paper after paper. He took over his mother's post since she was gone. He had dearly missed her, but vowed to help her as much as he could. He wanted to continue what his mother had started. He was astonished with the amount of problems after the war, but he pulled through. He was halfway through the stack when someone had visited him.

"Come in." Morgan said.

The person that came to visit him was none other than his dad, Prince Chrom. He was reluctant to take the title of Exalt, he needed his queen with him. What he saw was a weird sight to see. Chrom saw Morgan writing signatures on papers. The tactician's office was a bit messy, with papers on the ground and a burned out candle on the paper. Morgan had a expression of boredom as he flew through paper after paper. He was determined to get all of this paperwork done so he can finally enjoy the rest of his day. Chrom really wanted to help him, but he knew he had other duties to attend to.

"How is the day going, Morgan?" He asked.

"Pretty good! Does mother do all this paperwork back when you defeated the Mad King Gangrel? Morgan was really interested even since he started doing paperwork in the first place. He didn't really know all about the Mad King's reign since he was found when they started the Valm campaign. Morgan was also a very clueless man at the time, due to his amnesia.

Chrom did not like mentioning Robin, since he missed her the most out of everyone. But, he still gave an honest answer. "Well, she did a lot of paperwork back then, even when the war died down. I felt bad for her, since she slept late and barely got enough sleep." Chrom replied.

"Wow, she must of had a hard time." Morgan wondered aloud. "I wonder if I would stay up late and wake up early..."

"Probably not." Chrom replied. "I'll make sure you get enough sleep. Well, call me if you need help with paperwork. See you soon."

"Ok, see you soon, Dad!" Morgan shouted.

* * *

Chrom walked down the halls of his castle, thinking about what he was going to do today. He knew he had to solve problems in court, practice his usual swordplay, and spend time with his family. He knew he couldn't do all at once, so he slowed his pace. He really wanted to find Robin, but he had other duties to attend to. However he just decided to go outside and practice his swordplay for a while.

"Hyaaah!" Chrom grunted. He swung at the training dummy with intense power, it broke. He kept swinging at other training dummies until something stopped him.

"Father." Someone had called out to him.

"Yes, Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"If it isn't a bother to you, can I practice my swordplay with you?" Lucina said to him.

"I thought your skills were as good as mine, right?" He asked, wondering why she wanted to practice.

"B-but..." She stuttered.

"Ok, fine. Go fetch your training sword and we can start" He replied.

They started off slow, having a feel for how they hit. Then they begun going increasingly faster, with a lot more blocks and hits. The sparring match was really tiring, but it was fun nonetheless. While they practiced Chrom forgot the time as he had other duties to attend to. He still wanted to spend time with his daughter as much as possible.

"Hah!" Lucina swung at him.

Chrom grunted as he parried her hit. He was sure getting tired.

"Hyah!" Lucina went for his opening as fast as she could. Unfortunately, Chrom saw it coming.

"Huh!" He blocked her attack and then swiftly hit her training sword out of her hand. He then pointed his sword at her.

"Lucina, do you concede?" Chrom asked, with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Father." She replied.

As they cleaned up after they practiced swordplay, Chrom could feel as if someone was missing. Yes, someone certainly was. Robin was missing. He really wanted to search for her. But the royal court called for him. he parted with Lucina as he continued to go to the royal court.

* * *

After the royal court, it was time for dinner. As the servants started to bring food, his family members greeted him at the dining hall. Lucina was at his left while Morgan was at his right. Lissa was sitting next to her husband, Henry, on the table. Owain joined the table with them while Little Lucina (Lucy) was being babysitted by Lissa. Frederick sat on the end, with his wife Cherche. Gerome wasn't present at the moment, stating "Inigo needed him for who knows what." They ate like normal, but Robin was on his mind. He knew that their was a big day coming tomorrow. Robin's birthday was tomorrow and Robin hasn't come home. It has been 2 years since he last saw her. It was when she slayed the Fell Dragon, Grima. Also, it was a day when Chrom's life changed drastically. He found Robin in Southtown, one of Chrom's best memories.

Chrom went in his room, saying he needed "time to think." He looked back on the map. The search parties had searched all around Plegia, Valm, and Ylisse's most popular spots. He couldn't think of where to find Robin. He had searched everywhere! Chrom also thought of the Outrealms, but that had seemed crazy! How could Robin end up in a different future? Naga said that if their bonds were strong enough, she would return. He was positive that she would return, His bond with her was strong as everyone in the Shepherds were. He had thought to check Southtown again, so he went out of his room and needed to find Frederick and Lissa. He hoped Lissa and Frederick wouldn't say no.

* * *

He found Lissa as she was walking to her room. The night was present and he really didn't want to bother her, but this was an urgent matter. "Hey, Lissa."

"Yes, Chrom?" She responded.

"Er, do you think we can search for Robin one more time?" He asked. thinking she'll most likely saw no.

"But, Chrom, we searched her everywhere!" She said.

"Please, Lissa. Can you do your brother a favor? Please?" Chrom asked as nicely as he could. He was desperate to find Robin.

"Ok, fine." She said. Lissa really wanted to find Robin, but she was also very busy in the castle and with her family.

"Thank you, Lissa. Let's search for her tomorrow in the afternoon." Chrom said. He was happy to go search for Robin again.

* * *

Frederick was guarding the castle when Chrom had approached him. He knew that "Milord needed his sleep," but he hoped Frederick wouldn't notice.

"Er, Frederick?" He asked.

"Yes, milord? Frederick asked. "You really need your sleep. Go t-" He was cut off by Chrom.

"Frederick I know I need my sleep. I know I need to go to bed. But can I ask you a question before I go?" He said to him.

"Yes, milord. Ask away." Frederick replied back.

"Can you accompany me and Lissa to go find Robin again? This time, at Southtown?" He asked, hoping to say yes.

"Yes, milord. Isn't that the town where we found her first?" He asked.

"Yes, Frederick. Also, thank you. We will leave tomorrow afternoon. Only the three of us will be going." Chrom said.

"Right." Frederick said.

Chrom left him to do his duty. Now he needed to find Morgan. As if the gods answered him, Morgan walked by him.

"Hey, Morgan. How did your day go?" He asked.

"Um, hard to say." Morgan said.

"Why, did something happen along the way?" Chrom asked. He didn't want his son hurt or something.

"Er, no. Nothing in particular. Just bored." He replied.

"Well you need to go to bed. Mother's birthday is coming up." Chrom said. he should of thought about what he said, because Morgan's mood dampened.

"Aw. Mother won't be here for her birthday." Morgan's mood dropped.

"Don't worry, Morgan. I'll look for her tomorrow." I am sure I'll find her tomorrow." Chrom said with a bit of hesitance.

"Ok, dad! Well, goodnight!" Morgan said.

Chrom just hoped himself that he would find Robin and not lie to Morgan.

* * *

Chrom woke up to be greeted by the sun. He saw people outside his window. He then remembered... he had to look for Robin today. Chrom dressed up and ran to the halls. He awoke to see his family up. Lissa and Frederick were waiting for him. He was wondering why they were waiting if it was only morning...right?

"Um, is there any reason why you guys are waiting for me? It is only morn-" Chrom stated, but...

"Milord, you must of overslept. It is already 12 o'clock in the afternoon. We have to search for Lady Robin now." Frederick cut in.

"Gods... I forgot. Well, lets go guys!" Chrom said. He looked very insecure.

"Ok, goofball." Lissa said.

They made their way out of the castle, to the streets of Ylisstol, to the dirt path to Southtown. The town has never looked better. The town was fixed after the raid with bandits. They walked to the grass path they first found her. In the spot they last saw Robin, something was off. Very off. They spotted a very familiar woman in a tactician's coat on the ground.

"Is it really her?" Lissa asked.

The 3 of them walked closer to the body. Frederick was behind them, Silver Lance in hand in case it really is a trap.

"Gods... could that be..." Chrom said.

* * *

Robin saw darkness. Absolute darkness. Where is she? Why is everything black? Did she lose in the fight against the Fell Dragon Grima? She couldn't of lost, right? She blasted the final hit! She was sure of it. All of the shouts of her name was what she remembered before withering away. This can't be happening! Naga said that if her bonds were strong, then she can return to her world. She did it though, right? She felt like she was in a coma when she was warped to a grassland with a portal near it.

"Hey there, Robin!" The girl smiled cheerfully.

"Do I know you?" Robin said.

"Um, no... not necessarily. You know a version of me." The girl spoke.

"I don't get it." Robin stated. She was mind-boggled. Here, a girl in the same tactician's cloak was talking to her. She looked exactly like Morgan from her world. Is she a twin? She couldn't ask her when her thoughts were interrupted by the oddly familiar girl.

"You need to go back to your old world, Robin." She said clearly. "I guess your bonds were strong enough in YOUR world, huh."

"Ok. I guess I need to. Do you think what Naga said was right? About my strong bonds?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I guess that is why you were granted a second chance!" The girl said in a joyful tone.

"..." She was ready to return. She was very excited to go back to her own world. As she took a step into the portal, she needed to ask her one more question.

"If it isn't a bother, can you tell me your name?" She asked.

"My name is Morgan." She said.

"Wha-" She was cut off as the girl known as "Morgan" pushed her in the portal.

* * *

Robin felt weird. Her body felt numb. And she saw darkness. Her eyes opened and she couldn't believe the site she saw.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." A girl said.

"What do you propose we do?" A man with a deep voice said to the girl.

"I... I dunno..." The girl said to the man.

Robin's eyelids fully opened to see a girl and a man. Robin recognized the people. Princess Lissa and Prince or Exalt Chrom. She didn't know if he took the place of Exalt now.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said to her.

"Hey there!" Lissa said to her with a smile.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Chrom said to her.

"Give me your hand." He said as he offered his hand to her, which she politely took it. She noticed that there wasn't a Mark of Grima on her hand, so she was sure she was in her correct timeline. She was very glad for this to happen.

"Welcome back. It's over now." Chrom said to her as he pulled Robin in a hug.

She knew then that this life was the best she could ever have.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please review! This story was a one-shot, because I want to start out small. I really want you guys to give me pointers on how to improve my writing or just give me positive feedback. Positive or not, it'll help. I won't get mad at my readers for improvements, I promise. Well, see you guys soon. Farewell, mates! :D


End file.
